Snowflakes and Stardust
by Risa Vargas-Rome
Summary: What if two new people had joined them? When the Sky Kingdom's twin princesses are taken from the country of Nita, the mother sends two other princesses: Haruhi of Moon and Brenda of Ice over to Yuko. There they join up with Syaoran and Co. to find Sakura's feathers, searching for the lost princesses as they go along. Rated T because I'm paranoid XD


In the usual blue morning sky of the country of Nita, stood a kingdom in the pure white clouds. Well…. 5 kingdoms… The Ice and Rain Kingdom, who rule as one, Moon Kingdom, who lights the night for travelers, Sun Kingdom, who helps plants grow below them along with giving warmth, and the final kingdom, the most important kingdom, Sky Kingdom. They are the main kingdom that everyone depends on.

They give the Moon citizens their canvas to light up the darkness, and they give the Rain and Sun citizens the blue land which they soared. The Ice citizens stay mostly in the colder regions of Nita, but when it turns to winter they join with the people of Rain and make the lovey creation of snow. These castles in the sky are ruled by handsome, gentlemanly kings, and beautiful, elegant queens. All of which, are the best of friends, and grew up together. Which they've done the same with their children: Chase Fukui (Prince of Sun Kingdom), Brenda Holiday (Princess of Ice Kingdom), Austin Greendale (Prince of Rain Kingdom), Haruhi Tsukino (Princess of Moon Kingdom), and the twins Alanna and Alease Bellerose (Princesses of Sky Kingdom). Haruhi is the twin royals' cousin from their mothers being twins themselves. But something terrible happened on this seemingly wonderful day….

The long elegant black hair of the familiar Princess Haruhi walked into her Japanese style garden, her sheathed Katana under her lavender cherry blossom patterned kimono, just in case. As she admired the sakura trees, a cry rung throughout the once calm evening, which escalated into a chorus of emotion. Her lavender eyes narrowed, as she ran towards the noise. 'Robbers, I sense it…' She thought as she tightened her grip in the concealed weapon, her feet didn't make a sound on the simple hardwood flooring. When she reached the large living room her mother, Queen Kaguya Tsukino, was consoling her sister, Queen Ayaka Bellerose, who was crying onto the older twin's shoulder. Haruhi was so surprised that her aunt, the most mature and lady like of the two, was bawling like a small child who had lost sight of her mother. She looked around and saw that her mother herself, the maids, butlers, and her own father was in a somewhat emotional state.

"Mama." The teen called, slowly walking closer to her. "What has happened?" She asked. The regal woman's head looked up at her daughter. "Haru-chan," she started shakily, "Alanna and A-Alease….. H-Have been stolen…" The lavender eyed girl stiffened. "Was there a ransom?" She asked, angrily. Determined to strangle those idiots who dared to mess with Haruhi's family. Queen Bellerose had calmed down enough to stand. "This was not for money." She said, long black hair covering her face. The teen was taken aback. "I-If it wasn't for money, than what was it for?"

"**Power**." She said with so much rare hatred. "The person who stole them wanted power." The lavender eyed girl couldn't believe her ears, her aunt had pure anger in her voice and she could tell, this person and her didn't have a happy relationship. "What can I do then?" She asked. Queen Bellerose pulled back her hair into a tight ponytail, her green eyes shining, with a scary grin visible for miles on the usually reasonable royal's face. "Get Brenda and meet me at the Danto Shrine." She told her, before walking out of the room. Instructing no maid or butler to follow. Without hesitation Haruhi called Brenda from a video phone. The blue eyed girl glared at her, since she had just been robbed of her nice nap. "What?" She asked harshly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "It better be good, I was dreaming of snow." The black haired girl sighed and gave her a small summary on what had just happened, than told her to meet her and the Queen of Sky Kingdom at Danto Shrine. She nodded all throughout the explanation, her tired mind understanding completely. "I'll see you there." She said, than hung up.

Haruhi meet Brenda at the entrance of the old building. She saw that her friend was, as usual, dressed warmly in her white jacket that had pale blue snowflakes hand sewn near the bottom. It covered her chin, the palm of her hands and ended a little past her waist. A black hoodie was pulled over her golden locks, and black jeans covered her porcelain skin. They both nodded at each other than started walking in, when they arrived at the shrine the queen was dressed in the highly detailed robes of a high class mage. Brenda raised an eyebrow. "What are you wearing Milady?" The green eyed Queen smiled. "My old robes. Before Kaguya and I married Jack (King of Moon Kingdom) and Francis (King of Sky Kingdom), we were considered advanced mages in all 5 kingdoms."

It was an amazing discovery, but the two had no time to marvel at that fact. The Queen motioned for the two friends to go into the shrine with her, which they complied without question. And from there she instructed them to stand on the part of the polished marble floor that had a recently drawn circle with odd scribbling written all over it.

She asked them to show her any items that could hurt and or kill someone. They both nodded and did as she instructed. The Queen stared at her niece's Katana, and Brenda's gun, a small scowl appeared on her face... "I'll help you change your weapons into something more….. Practical…" The two princesses arched an eyebrow, but didn't ask. She performed a quick spell, which changed the gun into a pen, and the Katana into a purple fan. "To make them into weapons again, say '**Inlusio evanescunt**'. Understand?"

"Understood." Both girls said simultaneously as they hid the changed items on their person.

"When I say," she pointed to what the girls were standing on, "that incantation on the floor will take you to another world where you will travel to other worlds, with new friends. Your mission is to find my daughters, your cousins, your friends." She looked at Haruhi and Brenda to see if she hadn't lost them. "Understand?" Both girls nodded. Which made her smile. "Good." Than she took out her hand, making the incantation glow softly half lavender, and half blue. "She will tell you the rest from there." She said, than she flicked her hand and yelled in another language, "**Mitte eis spatium Pythonissam!**"

The circle's soft glow turned into a blinding white light, when it disappeared, they were gone. "I wish you two luck." The former mage whispered to the empty room. "I hope you bring them back." She clutched her heart, as tears escaped her eyes again.

_**Author's notes:**__ Hello~ this is my first fanfic I ever posted on this site, and I hope you liked it so far ^-^ I know it's just OCs right now, but next chapter will have the Tsubasa Chronicle gang! I promise! And yes, Queen Kaguya Tsukino, is the name of the Moon Kingdom's Queen. It was totally intentional and it's pretty punny if I do say so myself~ _

_**~Translations~**_

_(I use Google Translate….. I'm sorry if they aren't correct….)_

_**Latin**_

**Mitte eis spatium Pythonissam!** – Send them to the Space Witch!

**Inlusio evanescunt **– Illusion disappear


End file.
